gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom vs. SNK 3: Ultimate Tournament 2017
Capcom vs. SNK 3: Ultimate Tournament 2017 is the sequel to Capcom vs. SNK 2. It celebrates the return of the Capcom-SNK collaboration. Characters Returning Characters Capcom *Ryu *Ken Masters *M. Bison *Sagat *Vega *Balrog *Akuma *Chun-Li *Guile *Sakura Kasugano *Cammy White *Dhalsim *Eagle *Maki Genryusai *Yun Lee *Zangief *Dan Hibiki *Blanka *Edmond Honda *Kyosuke Kagami *Morrigan Aensland *Rolento Schugerg *Evil Ryu SNK *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Benimaru Nikaido *Mai Shiranui *Joe Higashi *Terry Bogard *Geese Howard *Ryuji Yamazaki *Rock Howard *Haohmaru *Nakoruru *Chang *Ryuhaku Todoh *Athena Asamiya *Hibiki Takane *Kim Kaphwan *King *Raiden *Vice *Yuri Sakazaki *Ryo Sakazaki *Rugal Bernstein *Orochi Iori New Characters Bolded characters require unlocking. SNK *Goro Daimon (The King of Fighters) *Mature (The King of Fighters) *Krizalid (The King of Fighters) *Hein (The King of Fighters) *Zarina (The King of Fighters) *Gang-il (The King of Fighters) *'Mian' (The King of Fighters) *'Nelson' (The King of Fighters) *'Adelheid Bernstein' (The King of Fighters) *Vanessa (The King of Fighters) *'Seth' (The King of Fighters) *'Heidern' (The King of Fighters) *Nameless (The King of Fighters) *Ralf Jones (Ikari Warriors) *Clark Still (Ikari Warriors) *Alfred (Fatal Fury) *Wolfgang Krauser (Fatal Fury, part of SNK Sub-Boss team) *'Billy Kane' (Fatal Fury) *Michael Max (Fatal Fury) *'Li Xiangfei' (Fatal Fury) *'Kim Dong Hwan' (Fatal Fury) *Kim Jae Hoon (Fatal Fury) *Lenny Creston (Art of Fighting) *'Eiji Kisaragi' (Art of Fighting) *Sho Hayate (Savage Reign) *'Kim Sue-Il' (Savage Reign) *Rosa (Savage Reign) *Carol Stanzack (Savage Reign) *King Lion (Savage Reign) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) *Fio (Metal Slug) *Mars People (Metal Slug) *'General Morden' (Metal Slug) *Kaede (The Last Blade) *'Moriya Minakata' (The Last Blade) *Keiichiro Washizuka (The Last Blade) *Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade) *'Genbu no Okina' (The Last Blade) *'Setsuna' (The Last Blade, part of SNK Final Boss team) *Rocky (Robo Army) *Gai Tendo (Buriki One) *Rob Python (Buriki One) *'Silber' (Buriki One, part of SNK Sub-Boss team) *Roddy (Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy) *Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Shodown) *'Gaoh' (Samurai Shodown, part of SNK Sub-Boss team) *Mizuki Rashojin (Samurai Shodown, part of SNK Final Boss team) *'Kusanagi' (King of Fighters, part of SNK Final Boss team) *Gandara (Samurai Shodown) Capcom *Alex (Street Fighter) *Juri Han (Street Fighter, part of Capcom Final Boss team) *'Hakan' (Street Fighter) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Abel (Street Fighter) *Dudley (Street Fighter) *Ibuki (Street Fighter) *'Elena' (Street Fighter) *Seth (Street Fighter, part of Capcom Sub-Boss team) *Laura (Street Fighter) *'Rashid' (Street Fighter) *Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) *'Adon' (Street Fighter) *Cody Travers (Final Fight) *Guy (Final Fight) *'Mike Haggar' (Final Fight) *Carlos Miyamoto (Final Fight) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *'Baby Bonnie Hood' (Darkstalkers) *Bishamon (Darkstalkers) *'Donovan Baine' (Darkstalkers) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Zero (Mega Man) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man) *Roll (Mega Man) *'Bass' (Mega Man, part of Capcom Sub-Boss team) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *'Vergil' (Devil May Cry, part of Capcom Final Boss team) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil, part of Capcom Final Boss team) *'Nemesis' (Resident Evil) *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Firebrand (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Hyo Imawano (Rival Schools, part of Capcom Sub-Boss team) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Strider Hien (Strider) *'Ton Pooh' (Strider) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Sexy Sylvia (Viewtiful Joe) *'Alastor' (Viewtiful Joe) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Captain Commando (Captain Commando) *Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanario Dreams) *Biff Slamkovich (Saturday Night Slam Masters) *Rip Saber (Saturday Night Slam Masters) *'Scorpion' (Saturday Night Slam Masters) *Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) *Soki (Onimusha) *Gogandantess (Onimusha) *Ohatsu (Onimusha) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) *Leo (Red Earth) *Kenji (Red Earth) *Tessa (Red Earth) *Hauser (Red Earth) *'Hydron' (Red Earth) *Kongou (Red Earth) *'Lavia' (Red Earth) *Gi Gi (Red Earth) *Blade (Red Earth) *Monster Hunter (Monster Hunter) *Rathalos (Monster Hunter) Secret Final Boss *Heaven Kyo (SNK secret boss, uses able to create fire in different colors, mixes KOF'94 Kyo with KOF'96 Kyo moves) *Infected Wesker (Capcom secret boss, uses Satsui no Hadou and Uroboros abilities) Stages *Neo Geo Amusement Park (Set in Tokyo, Japan, it features costumed people dressed as SNK characters, a roller coaster in the background and cameos Elta from Magician Lord and Joe and Hayabusa from Ninja Combat) *Muay Thai Training (set in Bangkok, Thailand, it features fighters training in Muay thai and a Muay thai instructor rooting for the fighters, some posters will scroll down to show Sagat and Adon) *Willamette Parkview Mall (from Dead Rising, features zombies from Dead Rising and Resident Evil and undead samurai from Sengoku 3 fighting military and cops) *Acapulco Fiesta (set in Acapulco, Mexico, it features mariachis and people dressed as Capcom characters) *Grand Rock Party (set in Aachen, Germany, it features a rock band singing the stage's theme music) *Traffic Jam (set in Minneapolis, Minnesota, it features angry drivers complaining about traffic and some even fighting amongst themselves) *Army Training Camp (set in Havana, Cuba, it features Rebel Army soldiers fighting Cuban soldiers) *Taekwondo Dojang (set in Seoul, South Korea, it features taekwondo students and Chae Lim giving instructions) *Battleship Balrog (set on the Battleship Balrog, it shows Grandmaster Meio's forces and the ship's gun turrets firing on Ikari soldiers) Gameplay The gameplay is now in 2.5D, similar to Street Fighter IV and The King of Fighters XIV. The game retains the three button usage. Neo Climax/Ultra Combos moves require the player to take damage before being put into use. Filling both the Super and Ultra Combo gauges will allow the usage of powerful Crossover Combos. When certain teams are in play, unique Crossover Combos can be activated. When unlocking characters, players must fulfill conditions, then fight them ala Super Smash Bros. and win. Giant characters are restricted to a one-man team but are powerful. Trivia *Unlike SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom, Zero now uses his Mega Man X design. *Chang now fights alone Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom vs. SNK